Tesla Merging
A) The introduction of the Tesla Merging feature includes 9 new ship hulls that can only be obtained through the use of this new system. Collect enough copies of 5 specific ship blueprints and 150 Uni-Sparks in order to activate a Tesla Merge. This system is accessed through the "Tesla Merging" tab in the Compounding Center. ' B)' The attributes and properties of the 9 Tesla ships largely inherit those of the ship hulls from the blueprints required for the merging. These attributes are also given a HUGE boost over the Tesla ship's predecessors. The Tenebrae Requires: *Aggressive Warlord *3 *Dullahan *15 *Nettle *25 *Palenka *20 *Cerberus *15 Upon activating Tesla Merging to get the The Tenebrae blueprint, the The Tenebrae-I ship hull possesses the following attributes: *Tesla Armor (Damage Taken -15%) *Expert Counterattack (Extreme Counterattack modules deal an additional 150% retaliation damage) *Adaptive Formation (Nullifies all bonus damage from lateral and rear attacks) *Built-In Icarus (Overall Ship Defense +30) C) Enter the Weapon Research Center, and click the "Tesla Merging" tab to research and upgrade Tesla ship hulls. Upgrading them grants a huge increase to the effects of their existing properties and requires an additional Primus Cube ingredient. Each upgrade costs 60 Primus Cubes. At Grade III, the The Tenebrae possesses the following properties: *Tesla Armor (Damage Taken -25%) *Expert Counterattack (Extreme Counterattack modules deal an additional 450% retaliation damage) *Adaptive Formation (Nullifies all bonus damage from lateral and rear attacks) * *Built-In Icarus (Overall Ship Defense +40) D) Primus Cubes and Uni-Sparks can be won by completing Constellation Instances or by running Space Raids using Ruins Chart-I or Ruins Chart-II. There's an average 65% chance to win Primus Cubes or Uni-Sparks from Constellation Instances though the amount you'll get varies based on the difficulty of the instance. For example, the easiest Constellation Instance: Capricorn.01 has a chance to award: *2-4 Uni-Sparks *2-4 Primus Cubes NOTE: Uni-Sparks and Primus Cubes are separate rewards for the above activities and don't affect the availability or rate of existing rewards. Frigates Cruisers Battleships Detailed ship properties Devourer Boreas Hull properties: Frigates, Nano Expert Precision - Increases hit rate by 15%/22%/30%. Exploitation - Increases damage while attacking from the side or back by 30%/60%/100%. Tesla Penetration - Increases penetration damage by 10%/20%/30%. Tesla Ordnance - Increases critical strike rate by 30%/60%/90%. Preconditions: Ultra Nwyfre-III and Harvest Huma needs to be unlocked. Dessicator Notus Hull properties: Frigates, Neutralizing Advanced Precision - Increases hit rate by 10%/15%/20%. Increases damage against light armor by 100%/200%/300%. Enhanced Reflection - Reflecting module reflects 10%/20%/30% more damage. Preconditions: Ultra Nwyfre-III and Black Hole-III needs to be unlocked. Cursed Eurus Hull properties: Frigates, Chrome Advanced Precision - Increases hit rate by 10%/15%/20%. Blitz - Increases damage by 30%/50%/70%. Exploitation - Increases damage while attacking from the side or back by 30%/60%/100%. Tesla Double Attack - Increases double attack rate by 30%/50%/70%. Preconditions: Ultra Nwyfre-III and Chimera Capra-III needs to be unlocked. Mysterious Alecto Hull properties: Cruiser, Regen Expert Precision - Increases hit rate by 15%/22%/30%. Tesla Ordnance - Increases critical strike rate by 30%/60%/90%. Tesla Double Attack - Increases double attack rate by 30%/50%/70%. Preconditions: Ultra Gwyar-III and Chimera Leonis-III needs to be unlocked. Vengeful Tisiphone Hull properties: Cruiser, Nano Blitz - Increase damage by 30%/50%/70%. Tesla Penetration - Increases penetration damage by 10%/20%/30%. Increases damage against light armor by 300%. Tesla Shielding - Every shield module negates 30/60/90 additional points of damage. Preconditions: Ultra Gwyar-III and Erotes-III needs to be unlocked. Megaran Grudge Hull properties: Cruiser, Regen Enhanced Agility - Increases agility by 1/3/5. Shield Booster - Every shield module negates 20/40/60 additional points of damage. Acceleration - Increases movement by 5/6/7. Adaptive Formation - Nullifies all bonus damage from lateral and rear attacks. Preconditions: Ultra Gwyar-III and Chimera Viper-III needs to be unlocked. The Tenebrae Hull properties: (Battleship, Neutralizing Tesla Armor - Reduces damage taken by 15%/20%/25%. Expert Counterattack - Extreme Counterattack module deal additional 150%/300%/450% retaliation damage. Adaptive Formation - Nullifies all bonus damage from lateral and rear attacks. Built-in Icarus - Increases Overall Ship Defense by 30/35/40.* *This bonus is not actually related to the Icarus Control System, so will not prevent its installation or result in any redundancy should one be installed. Preconditions: Ultra Calas-III and Dullahan needs to be unlocked. Charon Ferry Hull properties: Battleship, Regen Tesla Armor - Reduces damage taken by 15%/20%/25%. Tesla Flak - Increases interception rate by 10%/30%/50%. Tesla Gyrostat - Increases stability by 400%/500%/600%. Enhanced Reflection - Reflection Preconditions: Ultra Calas-III and Novas Ark needs to be unlocked. Dreaded Deimos Hull properties: Battleship, Chrome Tesla Armor - Reduces damage taken by 15%/20%/25%. Enhanced Agility - Increases agility by 1/3/5. Shield Booster - Every shield module negates 30/60/90 additional points of damage. Critical Evasion - Reduces enemy critical hit rate by 70%/80%/90%. Preconditions: Ultra Calas-III and Exodus-III needs to be unlocked. Category:Tesla ships